nostalefandomcom-20200222-history
Swordsman
This brave warrior fights for honour and justice in battle, equipped with lethal blades. He has been trained for close combat as well as long range combat and can also use the power of elements to help him. Due to his multitude of abilities, he can take on several opponents at a time. ~Nostale UK About Swordsman The Swordsman is one of the three classes which may be chosen by the player after he is given the choice to change class from adventurer (the other two classes are sorcerer and archer). The swordsman specialises in attacking close range with the sword with a high HP. Swordsman Specialists *Warrior **Main Lv. 36+ **Job Lv. 20+ *Blade **Main Lv.46+ **Job Lv.35+ *Crusader **Main Lv. 55+ **Job Lv. 50+ *Berserker **Main Lv. 65+ **Job Lv. 55+ *Gladiator **Main Lv. 75+ (to obtain it in the raid Draco) **Job Lv. 65+ *Battle Monk **Main Lv. 80+ **Job Lv. 70+ Skills These are a list of skills used by the Swordsman job: Basic Slash Element: None Job Lv. 0 Description: Basic attack skill for swordsman Effect: None CP: 0 Distance: 1 cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Mp Cost: 0 Crossbow Shooting Element: None Job Lv. 0 Description: Basic range-attack skill for swordsman Effect: None CP: 0 Distance: 7 cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.4 seconds Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Mp Cost: 0 Hit of Rage Element: Fire Job Lv. 1 Description: Makes a great hit with 2% chance to become enraged Effect: Melee attack +150, 2% chance to cast anger(All attack power increased by Caster Lv./2) CP: 5 Distance: 1 cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Mp Cost: 15 Cost: 6,300 Gold Earth Wave Element: Fire Job Lv. 1 Description: Strikes the earth making waves, which attack nearby enemies Effect: Melee attack +80, fire element +50 CP: 15 Distance: Self Target: All in 3 Cells Cast Time: 0.4 seconds Cooldown: 25 seconds Mp Cost: 28 Cost: 6,300 Gold Dynamic shooting ''' '''Element: None Job Lv. 2 Description: Shoots crossbow faster than usual Effect: Ranged attack +170 CP: 6 Distance: 8 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 8 seconds Mp Cost: 18 Cost: 6,864 Gold Double attack Element: None Job Lv. 3 Description: Wield sword twice to make a double attack Effect: Melee attack +350 CP: 7 Distance: 1 Cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 10 seconds Mp Cost: 22 Cost: 7,452 Gold Count Slash ''' '''Element: None Job Lv. 4 Description: Aims at enemy's weak spot Effect: Melee attack +200, chance to critical hit +30%, target level for close attack +15 CP: 7 Distance: 1 Cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 8 seconds Mp Cost: 25 Cost: 8,064 Gold Sword energy Element: Light Job Lv. 5 Description: Use sword's energy to cause damage to surrounding enemies using the light element Effect: Melee attack +150, light element +60 CP: 8 Distance: 4 Cells Target: All in 1 Cell Cast Time: 0.4 seconds Cooldown: 25 seconds Mp Cost: 30 Cost: 8,700 Gold Count-Stern Element: None Job Lv. 6 Description: Attacks with the hilt of the sword to knockout enemies Effect: 60% chance to blackout target for 5 secs CP: 8 Distance: 1 Cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 3 seconds Mp Cost: 37 Cost: 9,360 Gold Pledge of Blood Element: None Job Lv. 6 Description: Uses HP to increase attack power Effect: 100% chance to cast Blood Oath(Lose 100 HP, All attack power +30, 30% critical damage) CP: 10 Distance: Self Target: Self & Pet Cast Time: 1.0 seconds Cooldown: 20 seconds Mp Cost: 150 Cost: 9,360 Gold Blow Wield Element: None Job Lv. 9 Description: Wields sword to attack enemies Effect: Melee attack +250 CP: 10 Distance: 1 Cell Target: All in 1 Cell Cast Time: 0.4 seconds Cooldown: 20 seconds Mp Cost: 33 Cost: 11,484 Gold Taunt Element: None Job Lv. 9 Description: Redirects enemy's attention to another person Effect: Makes opponents focus on you CP: 5 Distance: 10 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.6 seconds Cooldown: 10 seconds Mp Cost: 30 Cost: 11,484 Gold Stop Bleeding Element: None Job Lv. 10 Description: Stop bleeding up to lvl 3. Requires bandage Effect: 100% chance to cast Stanch: (Makes the bleeding stop at probability of 80% in case of Lv-4). High probability does not apply to a certain effect CP: 5 Distance: 3 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.5 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Mp Cost: 15 Cost: 13,260 Gold Suppress Element: None Job Lv. 11 Description: Decreases enemy's morale for a short period of time. Does no apply to enemies that are 3 levels+ your level Effect: 100% chance to cast suppress: (Morale value is decreased by 10, Changed to non preemptive attack at probability of 100%) CP: 13 Distance: Self Target: All in 5 Cells Cast Time: 1.0 seconds Cooldown: 35 seconds Mp Cost: 130 Cost: 14,105 Gold Dash Attack Element: None Job Lv. 12 Description: Quickly dashes toward the enemy and attacks Effect: Melee attack +250 CP: 15 Distance: 4 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Mp Cost: 80 Cost: 14,976 Gold Power Charge Element: None Job Lv. 13 Description: Gathers energy to make an even stronger attack on the next target Effect: Melee attack +250 CP: 13 Distance: Self Target: Selected Cast Time: 1.0 seconds Cooldown: 25 seconds Mp Cost: 100 Cost: 15,873 Gold Pros & Cons *Pros **A high amount of HP **Very effective close range combat skills **Decent AoE skills *Cons **Only effective when close in range with the enemy Spare Weapon A Swordsman's spare weapon is it's Crossbow. The Crossbow is used to attack the enemy target from a ranged distance. Crossbows require the use of Crossbow Bolts in order to work.